The Untold Story of Charlie Weasley
by emenem10
Summary: We know the story of everyone else in the Potter universe but what did Charlie discover in the mountains of Romania?


It was hot

It was _hot_. That was the first thing she noticed, stumbling somewhat gracefully into the sunlight filtering through the smog in the alley. It was never this hot at home. Brushing her already sweat damped hair off her neck she grimaced at the choppy, slang ridden language that would have made her native born mother cringe in disgust.

Thank the gods she was only here with a direct order from her employer. She hated to disagree, but knowing five languages made her a little better off than her primarily French speaking colleagues. Teaching the students English through reading was senseless. The only way to teach anyone a language was by speaking it to them and having them speak back. Reading could only get them so far.

Shifting her muggle bag higher onto her shoulder, she made her way through the crowd and into a cool and slightly dank book shop.

Rose Antonescu had finally made it to her destination. It was an English book store in Diagon Alley, but she guessed it was slightly better than an American one. She knew that she had to assign course books for the upcoming year and she was not sure what she wanted and knew she may just be there all day. Finally wandering over to the defense section, she tripped over a book lying on the floor. She gasped in surprised but her fall was stopped by someone. "_Dulciuri Merlin,_ _mulţumesc_. I mean . . ." she stopped and looked up, blushing at her language blunder, "thanks."

"I know what you mean, I work in Romania. Up in the mountains it's less formal but I got it. It's nice to hear something that I actually learned from those books. I guess I don't get out much to hear other voices besides the ones at work . . . Sorry, I'm rambling." He continued to hold on to her hands as she regained her footing and righted the bag on her shoulders. "I'm Charlie Weasley; it's a pleasure to meet you." He brought her left hand up and brushed his lips lightly across the back of it.

Rose smiled and tried to stop the blush that was already spreading, starting high on her cheeks, "Not only do you understand my language, but you are accustomed to our greetings." She removed her hands from his and held his face where she delivered two light kisses on either side. "I am Rose Antonescu. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"Could I ask you a question?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Rose nodded but turned from him and skimmed a finger over the books on the shelf at her eye level trying to appear nonchalant. "Well, I, oh bugger. Are you hungry?"

The young woman standing next to him wet her lips and chewed on the pink skin of her bottom lip. "Why do you ask Charlie?" She turned her back towards him so he would not see her face split into a wide smile and her cheeks flushed again.

His hand reached up to scratch his red head, no girl had ever been so hard to ask out before. "Because, sweet Merlin," he muttered under his breath, "I thought I could accompany you."

"Just accompany?" she tried to drawled, still not facing him. She plucked a book from the shelf, knowing it was a translation of one that she loved for her younger classes.

"Fine, take you out to lunch!" he burst, surprised to face Rose's laughing eyes and still blushing cheeks when he asked.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I would say that you are in luck. I am starving. Let me go put this on hold, I will need it for one of my classes." She strode to the front counter and talked to the clerk, handing him her book. She spun on her heel and looked expectantly at Charlie.

He finally caught up to her and she made to leave the store before he grabbed her arm to stop her, "I have to let someone know I'm leaving."

"Your girlfriend?" she remarked with a tight smile, taking note of his naked fingers.

"No, my brother," he said the most serious tone he could muster while looking into her dancing blue eyes.

Rose giggled as tension left her body, "I am teasing, I understand." She heard his unmistakable English drawl call out to someone named Bill.

He came rushing back, slightly flushed, and grabbed her hand before almost dragging her out of the store. He let go when they were outside, "Sorry, I figured it would take him less time to figure it out than Ron would."

"You have two brothers?" She moved closer to his side and hefted her small, blue canvas book bag higher on her shoulder.

Her head jerked up at the sound of his laughter. It was not a quiet chuckle but rather a throw your head back and clutch your stomach type of laughter. "What? What did I say? It is not an unusual question! I only have my younger sister."

He caught his breath and smiled down at her. He was about half a foot taller. "No. I don't just have two brothers. I have one older and four younger brothers and one younger sister. There's Bill, then me, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

"Six, you have six brothers and sisters!" She hurried to catch up with his long strides after she had paused to let it sink in. "My mother thought Sara and I were enough to handle. She would gawk and your mother and ask her how she did it. Wow . . . How did _you_ do it?"

Shaking his head, he grinned again. "They usually listened to us until they hit their stubborn streak at six. Perc is a book worm and didn't like playing Quidditch nearly as much as the twins, Ron, Bill, and Gin, and me."

Giggles erupted from behind her hand, "Of course." She agreed. "So what position do you play?"

He held open the door to the pub that she had started at and guided her through to the entrance to Muggle London. "I hope you don't mind, I know somewhere out here that serves really great food."

"I do not mind – position?"

Laughing again, "You're not easily deterred."

"Stubborn," she corrected with a smile.

"Right, I play seeker. Although I'm not as good Harry, he's one of Ron's friends, he's wicked." He grabbed for her as she made to walk past the building he had stopped in front of. "Here."

They walked out about an hour later with him swinging her right hand. "I'd love to see you again."

She bit her lip, knowing that she was leaving soon to spend time with her parents and he was leaving for the reserve in about a week. Although it was June, both had work to do for the upcoming months. "Do you dance, like clubbing?"

Shrugging he gave her an embarrassed smile, "Not really. But I'm sure you could make it worth while, maybe teach me something while you're at it?"

Her slight blush was once again evident on her fair skin. "Alright . . . My sister thought it was far from worthwhile until I took her there on her seventeenth birthday. She loved classical dances but now she does it all." Rose began shuffling through her bag; she came up with a small pad of paper and a muggle pen. "Do you know how to use a phone?"

"Yeah, there's one on the reserve. Are you heading back to Diagon, I'll walk with you, if you want?"

She scribbled a few digits on the pad and her signature seemed to flow together, as if it was something she had perfected over the years. "No, thank you . . . I should be getting back to my room anyway. I will finish shopping tomorrow." She tore the slip from the pad and handed it to him, "This is my mobile number; I usually have it with me all of the time." She shuffled her feet and looked up into his blue eyes. "I really had a great time today. Call me, please?"

"You bet." He was surprised when she reached up and gave him a firm kiss on his cheek.

"_Rămas bun_," she bit her lip and Apparated away with a pop.

Days later Rose was sweeping the key to her temporary Paris flat into her bag as her mobile rang. She swore loudly as she dropped the box she was holding and the contents spilled onto the floor. Pressing the button to allow the call she huffed, "What now? I already told you I would be there as soon as I had finished up here."

"Rose? It's Charlie."

Her cheeks went red and she stammered, "Oh! Hello, my mother just called and I thought," she broke her rambling and took a breath. "How are you?"

"Not bad, I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer."

"Clubbing?" she queried as she knelt on the ground and began to throw her things back into the box.

She could hear him say something to someone in the background in quick, almost fluent Romanian, "Yeah, so what about next weekend? Are you free?"

"Saturday night? Because on Sunday I will be exhausted, I have a staff meeting that afternoon."

"Yeah, Saturday's good – I don't have to work then. What about your family?"

Rose shrugged, knowing it would not be heard. "Mum will like the time to plan."

"Plan what?"

"Her dinner," She answered shortly, "I will meet you at the reserve at . . ."she paused, thinking, "Around seven. Wear something you will be comfortable in. It is going to get warm in there."

"So I'll see you on Saturday then, because I should get going."

Rose bit her lip as she smiled, "Goodbye," she whispered and disconnected the call.

Rose sat with her back to the bar talking with Charlie. She laughed at something he said and tried not to watch the people on the dance floor or the other man next to her watching her discreetly from the corner of his eye. Grasping the dainty glass tighter she reflected on the evening so far and how easy it was to get along with Charlie. 'I could get used to this,' she thought when she remembered the easy conversation they had carried on all evening.

Finishing her drink, Rose set the glass on the bar. "Come on, I will teach you how to dance. It is really not that hard."

He laughed and took her hand. They wove through the crowd and made it to the center of the moving mob of people. Knowing he would not hear a word she said over the pounding bass of the music she placed his hand on her hip. Her back was to him and she snaked an arm around his neck to help his movement.

The jerky movements he started with caused her to grin. She laughed when he made her turn and face him. When she did not stop dancing he eventually fell into the rhythm she set.

Rose kissed him then. She was not sure why or even what caused her to do it, but she kissed him. Charlie jerked back in surprise and Rose turned her head. The look in his eyes would be more than she could bear at the moment.

Pressure on her chin finally made her face him again. The blush that bloomed on her cheeks was dark enough to rival her hair color. "I am sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," he replied and pressed his forehead against hers. "May I?"

"What?" her bewildered look changed as a blinding light filled her vision and she looked at the stage where the Disc Jockey was seated.

The volume in the room seemed a lot quieter as the jockey turned on the microphone on stage and moved from his station. His American accent made some stare while others smiled at the slurs in his words. "I see a lot of familiar faces and some that aren't so familiar. But this gorgeous lady hasn't been here in awhile. How do her people feel about that?" He held the mike out to the gathered crowd and Rose forced a smile as the crowd booed and shouted.

The DJ pulled it back and shouted over the crowd. "We do miss our special performances, don't we?" A different reaction came from the crowd when the word 'performances' came out. The large club was filled with shouts and screams of appreciation.

Rose turned to Charlie and stood so she could talk in his ear, "Six minutes, tops, I promise. I will be back, please do not leave. I am sorry." Her eyes did all of the begging she knew she did not have time to do.

She made her way to the stage and her smile slowly became relaxed as she hugged the man on stage. The jockey kept talking, "For those of you who don't know, without this lady we wouldn't be here today. She keeps this club up and running and signs my check every time payday rolls around."

Rose shuffled through the tower of discs behind the station where the DJ was seated minutes earlier. She looked triumphant as she pulled a plastic case from the wire rack while laughing at the DJ. Picking up the portable mike on the table Rose joined the conversation. "For those of you who have been here awhile," she paused as noise erupted from the crowd, "you know that my sister and I are fans of American country music. Well Sara's not here tonight so I'll be doing something for her and Matt." The crowd sobered at the names.

Soft chords filled the room and Rose moved to the front of the stage. "I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watched the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away." She sang with her eyes closed, feeling the lyrics of the song, "All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze. When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away. The only thing I hear," her eyes opened with a grin, "Is the beating of your heart!

"'Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me; suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush. Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe – Just breathe."

She finished the song and before the lyrics were finished with, "I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way," and the crowd erupted into cheers. She turned to the DJ and hugged him as she handed him the microphone. As she leaned back, she cuffed him slightly on the head. He laughed at her actions.

Rose brushed a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead. While descending the stairs, she took the rail to steady herself. People met her at the bottom, laughing and exchanging greetings with her. Many made comments about the man they had seen her with earlier but she smoothly let the subject drop. When she reached Charlie, he noticed that her cheeks were not only red from the heat of the stage lights. "Sorry," she greeted with a tentative smile. "I thought we would get lucky and they would not notice."

"But they did notice," he brushed her hand from his arm.

Her sapphire eyes flashed as she strode to a hall and through a door, she motioned for him to follow her. She made a sharp left into a stylish but empty private room and she snapped the door close behind them. "I did not ask for this!" she exclaimed, dropping onto a loveseat in the echoing room.

"Could've fooled me," He started at a point on the wall, facing away from her.

Rose sighed and bent to unlace the straps on her calves to release her shoes from her feet. "It was fun Charlie." She sighed again, "May I ask you to of something before you go?"

"What?" he murmured finally turning toward her.

"Do not read the paper for the next week."

He looked scared to ask, "Why?"

The bewildered look on his face seemed to embarrass her and she buried her head in her palms. "This is the first time I have been out on a date in public in almost two years. The papers are going to be all over it. No doubt the security here did a fine job keeping them out but someone here will know a quick way to make money; especially if they got the good money shot of that kiss on the dance floor. Not that it is your fault," she assured him, still not looking up, "It is not likely they will know who you are anyway. I am always very careful about that. Some, who know anything, only know your name. In Romania, that's not much. I happen to know that there's a Weasley on m—" she faltered only for a moment, "on the Minister's cabinet."

"Why would they want your picture? Are you some starlet on her way to a big record deal? Who are you that they feel the press feels the need to cover your dating life? The owner of a night club seems to have little importance of the public, if you ask me."

Still buried in her hands, she muttered softly, "Pureblood." Then she shook her head, "Not now, please, just not now. I did not come here to get interrogated." She looked up, "I am sorry our evening was ruined. You are a great guy Charlie. Someone will be lucky to have you." She picked up her shoes and moved towards the door.

"Wait!" She did not turn to face him, only stopped moving. "What if," he stammered, "What if I don't want to see anyone else just yet? What if I want to see you again?"

Rose shook her head, "Now you are being irrational." Her voice was choked with unshed tears of anger and humiliation. "I just cannot do this again, I am sorry."

Before she could move he was standing in front of her. "I can't let you leave without hearing you say that we can try this again." His blue eyes blazed with an emotion she could not place. But then he kissed her. Her shoes fell from her loosened fingers to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck urging him closer.

Passion. That emotion alone could not keep a relationship, she knew. But she also knew that it could get them through more than one difficult situation if they had the passion to stay together and work it out.

They broke the kiss, both gasping for air. "Maybe a more discreet location next time?" he offered while pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well," she hesitated, still wary of his earlier anger. "The night is still young," she offered.

"How about a bite to eat?"

She nodded slowly but stopped as the door opened. A man well over six feet entered the room looking at Rose and asked something Charlie did not understand. She answered him in the same language before her smile made him leave the room.

"What was that?"

Rose did not hesitate to answer, "He asked if I was alright. I told him that I was fine and asked that he leave."

Charlie looked confused. "What language did he speak to you in? Why didn't he ask in English or Romanian?"

"He speaks Russian and Romanian but knows that I am comfortable in Russian and he was almost certain that you did not speak it. This is a safeguard between us. He is one of ten . . . how do you say it? Security personnel? They are here not only as translators but also as security personnel. We had a scare with a president's daughter just last year. They have been much more cautious since then."

"So . . . Dinner?"

Rose smiled as pulled away to gather her shoes and bag before returning to grab his hand. "Dinner would be great."

Charlie closed the door quietly behind him and slipped off his shoes, looking into the dark room. The two beds were against opposite walls, his being the empty one. As he crossed the floor to his bureau, someone shifted in the second bed in the room. "How was it?"

Charlie swore softly under his breath. He did not feel like discussing _this_ date with his roommate. "Alright."

The other man snorted and sat up in bed. "What happened?"

Charlie shrugged and decided to pull up a chair. "I dunno, mate. She seemed great . . . but it wasn't anything _she_ did that freaked me out."

Ryan McAllen shifted once again, leaning against the wall. "Well . . ." He led Charlie on. Once again, Charlie sighed. "What happened? Where did you go? What was she like? It was," he paused to remember, "Rose, you said, right?" Ryan had been Charlie's supervisor when Charlie had started at the reserve. They were only a year apart in age and had grown to be close friends over the years.

"Yeah, her name is Rose. We went to a club in Bucharest. But then, she was singled out and went up on stage to sing . . . It was weird. Loads of people there knew her but _then_ she said that she hasn't been on a date in over a year so there may be media coverage. When I asked why they sought her out and all she had to offer was that she was a pureblood. I'm a freaking pureblood, but you don't see me singled out, do you?" He leaned back in the chair heavily. "It kind of slipped that she ran the place though, whether very hands on or not, I dunno."

Ryan cleared his throat. "Well, Charlie, if you haven't noticed already, Romania is one of the few European countries that still hold on to their magical heritage. Wait, what club was this?"

"I don't remember. Some woman's name, not hers though. It began with a . . . it began with a C, I think?"

"Carmen?" Ryan was surprised. He had moved so quickly that he had nearly fallen off of his bed.

"Yeah, that's it. Carmen." Charlie appeared oblivious to his friend's surprise.

Ryan grinned wickedly. "Does Miss Rose have a last name, by chance?"

"She said that names don't mean a lot here. She said she knows of a Weasley on the Minister's cabinet. Wait . . . I have it here. Hold on." He rummaged through his bedside table, in the dark of the room, coming up with a scarp of paper. He held it up to the window to read it. "Rose . . . Antoesu? Wow, that's a mouthful."

"Yeah, and you pronounced it wrong. It's Antonescu."

"That's what I said."

"No, it wasn't. Now shut up or tell me this. Will you go out with her again?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Because if you don't, I will."

Charlie looked appalled, "Why? Do you know her?"

Once again, Ryan looked mischievous, "I know _of_ her, sure. And that club. Do you realize that you waltzed right into one of the most popular clubs in Bucharest?"

"I did not waltz right in. We stood in line with everyone else."

Ryan actually snickered at Charlie. "Right then, mate. The smart ones always do like the dumb but funny ones. You tell me how the next date goes and then we may discuss particulars. But as of right now, goodnight!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, go to bed."

"Alright . . . goodnight."


End file.
